


Ironías del destino

by rusty_nail



Series: Almas gemelas [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusty_nail/pseuds/rusty_nail
Summary: UA almas gemelas.Tweek y Craig habían sido novios desde que tenían diez años y hasta sus dieciséis aun lo eran.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Almas gemelas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605847
Kudos: 16





	Ironías del destino

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que esta de más pero ya lo saben los personaje de South Park no son míos.

Las almas gemelas, las almas gemelas eran la forma en que la naturaleza, en algún punto de la evolución, subyugaba a la humanidad a la monogamia. Estadísticamente la tasa de personas que encuentra a su alma gemela apenas cubría un ridículo uno por ciento, en el caso mas extremo, el resto de la humanidad jamás encontraría a su alma gemela. Para las chicas, y algunos chicos ( en realidad solo Butters), se convirtió en grandes, épicas, pero sobre todo repetitivas novelas de romance.

La forma en que reconoces a tu alma gemela es a través de la marca coincidente con otra persona, técnicamente era un tatuaje la diferencia era que esta marca brillaba al ver la marca de tu compañero predestinado, según lo que dicen los que se han encontrado a su alma gemela, en general se enamoran al instante o algo así. Cuando se es niño no se permite mostrar a nadie la marca pues se han dado casos donde uno de la pareja es adulto, así que por precaución en la infancia se cubren las marcas que están a la vista con maquillaje o parches. Durante la infancia en realidad a los niños no les importa, pero al llegar la adolescencia es otra historia, sobre todo para las chicas y Butters.

En South Park solo hubo una pareja de almas gemelas confirmadas, los abuelos de Stan de ahí la necesidad morbosa del abuelo de querer morir. Su compañera se había adelantado separarse de un alma gemela era muy doloroso.

A Craig no le importaba.

Tweek y Craig habían sido novios desde que tenían diez años y hasta sus dieciséis aun lo eran, aunque bien novios es más un tecnicismo pues están juntos y se tienen confianza, pero lo mas avanzado que han hecho es tomarse de la mano en público. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aún eran compañeros de clases, había la clásica manipulación ahí, comían el almuerzo juntos y se visitaban casi a diario. Cuando no estaban en público o no pretendían demostrar lo gais que eran, dado que se convirtió en la forma en que las cosas eran políticamente correctas por consenso general, habían desarrollado cierta confianza entre ellos como hablarse al oído y si bien ambos habían visto el pene del otro, también habían visto el pene de otros pues a medida que crecían la competencia del pito mas grande seguía en pie.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde Tweek y Craig estaban en casa del primero, la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos después de la escuela. Y si algo quedaba claro es que se habían conocido demasiado bien para descifrar el humor del otro. 

― ¿Y ahora que fue? ―pregunto Craig a un muy nervioso Tweek.  
Todo era detonante para Tweek pero la pubertad estaba siendo especialmente estresante para el rubio.  
― Bebe… Y Wendy. Ellas…  
― Ah, es eso ― sonrío Craig recordando la encarnizada lucha de esas dos para ver quien lograba encontrar a su alma gemela primero. El hecho de que hayan obligado a Tweek a mostrar su marca indicaba que ya habían pasado por todos sus compañeros y que solo faltaba Cartman, tal vez también Heidi. Porque claro, las cínicas chicas ni de coña le mostrarían su marca a Tweek como al resto, Craig no quería verlas pero fue emboscado junto con Clyde y Token.  
― Yo no quería… Es demasiada presión. ¿Qué voy a hacer si encuentro a mi alma gemela? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Y tú qué harás? ―Craig dejo de escuchar a Tweek, como la mayoría de sus ansiedades esta era infundada, hacer demasiadas preguntas innecesarias era algo que Tweek no dejaba de hacer, considerando los años. El pelinegro observaba atentamente al rubio, el cabello de Tweek era un desastre como siempre y su chaqueta estaba mal abotonada, Craig siempre se la abrochaba correctamente pero el rubio siempre volvía a mal abotonarla. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué siempre era verde? ― ¿Y la gente? ¿Qué va decir la gente? ¿Por qué siempre están tan atentos a esto?  
― Wow, tranquilo. Si eso llegara a pasar dejaremos de ser gais, así de simple.  
― ¿Y si mi alma gemela es hombre?  
―Entonces serás gay con otro ― interrumpió Craig a Tweek antes de que empezara con su perorata ―tendrás mucho apoyo especialmente si es tu alma gemela.  
Tweek solo observaba a Craig con los ojos demasiado abiertos y desconcertado por la poca importancia que le daba el pelinegro.  
― No… No somos gais ―recordó Tweek a Craig.  
―Si lo que sea, tú sabes de que hablo. Solo intenta calmarte, sabes que es muy poco, pero muy poco probable que pase eso.  
― Si, es cierto. ―Craig suspiro ante la declaración de Tweek. Con el paso de los años calmar al rubio era algo que había perfeccionado.  
―Bien ahora que todo ha sido aclarado, juguemos ―dijo Craig mientras tomaba los mandos del juego.  
― Bueno…  
― ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ―pregunto el pelinegro al ver la reacción dubitativa de Tweek.  
― Veras… Es que ― el rubio realmente estaba nervioso había empezado a estrujar su abrigo― nos conocemos bien ¿Verdad?  
― Aja ―respondió Craig de inmediato.  
― ¿Crees que podemos…? ¡Ah, es tan vergonzoso!  
― Mmm, ¿Qué es?  
― Se que no debería pedirlo ¡ah! Me parezco a ellas… ―exclamó Tweek, su tic había empezado a aparecer.  
― Bueno, en realidad es algo que tarde o temprano haremos ―replicó el pelinegro intentando calmar al otro chico entendiendo a lo que se refería Tweek―, no deberías angustiarte es lo que todos han hecho la mayoría lo usa como excusa para follar...  
― Yo… yo no quiero eso.  
― No dije que tú o yo para el caso ―. Se defendió Craig.  
― Bien.  
― Bien ―continuó el pelinegro ― ¿Dónde está la tuya?  
― Brazo ―. Respondió contundente el rubio y eso explicaba porque siempre uso camisas.  
― Ya veo, la mía está en mi cadera. Al menos están en lugares visibles ―consoló Craig a Tweek, porque era verdad que la gran mayoría aprovechaba para enseñar piel de más y follar y por ello es que era medio tabú andar mostrando la marca del alma.  
― ¿A la de tres? ― pregunto inseguro Tweek.  
― Bueno.  
Uno, la cuenta comenzó. Dos ambos decidieron verse a los ojos con una innecesaria determinación. Tres…  
Craig soltó una carcajada histérica y estridente.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? ― preguntó con los pelos de punta Tweek ―. ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!  
― No jodas ― apenas pudo decir Craig en medio de otro ataque de risa ―no solo es el pueblo, también el universo o algo así.  
Craig aún mantenía su marca a la vista, la silueta de un cobayo idéntico al de Tweek, brillando a la par de la suya.  
― ¿Eh?  
― Vamos, solo disfruto la jodida ironía. Piénsalo, somos novios por elección popular y ahora somos compañeros destinados por capricho del universo― aclaró Craig.  
― ¿Y ahora qué? ―pregunto aún desconcertado Tweek.  
― No lo sé. ¿Tú que crees que deberíamos hacer? ― Craig, realmente no tenía ni idea de que hacer, pero permitir que Tweek decidiera era más para que el rubio sacara lo que llevara dentro y así calmarlo lentamente.  
― ¡No decirlo a nadie! ― grito el rubio mientras estrujaba su camisa.  
― Es verdad, las personas no dejaran de meter sus narices si se enteran y…  
― ¿Ya te enamoraste de mí? ―interrumpió Tweek, recordando haber escuchado en algún lugar que el amor a primera vista nace a través de la marca.  
― Ahora, eso ―Craig suspiro mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a masajear su nuca, era realmente complicado lo que pasaba y el hecho era que se preguntaba si Tweek pasaba por lo mismo que él ―Tweek, creo que lo sabes ¿no? Hemos pasado por tanto, juntos.  
Craig sonrió, hecho poco usual, recordando los años juntos. Sabiendo que era imposible que su vínculo se activará en estas circunstancias.  
― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué se supone que debo saber? ―grito desesperado Tweek, esta vez estaba tirando de su cabello.  
― Bien entonces soy solo yo, Tweek ya me gustabas. No sé cuando ni como simplemente paso. Por eso creo que no paso nada cuando vi tu marca, era algo que ya había ocurrido. ― ¿¡Eh?! ―el rubio no daba crédito a la atropellada explicación ―Espera ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?  
― Todo era complicado. Tú y yo estamos juntos por otros no por nosotros mismos, solo no quería que interpretaras esto como algo para complacer a los demás y también necesitaba tiempo.  
― Oh. Yo… También me gustas; tampoco sé cuándo pasó― Tweek se sintió un poco intimidado, Craig lo miraba atentamente ― ¿Crees que por eso no pasó nada más?  
―Lo creo ―afirmó Craig― en realidad nadie habla de lo que pasa si amas a tu alma gemela antes de ver su marca, es una posibilidad.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos, siempre estaban juntos pero algo acababa de cambiar demasiado abruptamente. Para Craig era desquiciado lo que les estaba pasando, disfrutaba la ironía no lo negaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que debía pasar a partir de ese momento.

Tweek por su parte era una maraña de ansiedad y angustia, el hecho era que Craig conocía todo lo malo de él y no se suponía que él fuera su alma gemela. Así no debían de ser las cosas, como arreglar esto y lo único que hacía Craig era mirarlo. El rubio miraba intermitentemente a Craig y el piso.

― ¡Hey! ¿Deberíamos besarnos? ―preguntó Craig con parsimonia.  
―¿Ah? ―Tweek estaba impresionado, el pelinegro sabía todo lo malo de Tweek, su insomnio, sus manías, sus ansiedades, su falta de calzones debido al asalto perpetuo de los jodidos duendes, su insana adicción a la cafeína y la lista seguía. Aun así, siempre sabía que hacer para que se sintiera seguro; ahora con esa simple pregunta Tweek tenía en claro que Craig lo quería a pesar de ser Tweek ―. No, ¡ah! Digo si… ¡si!

Y de nuevo el silencio, las miradas concentradas el uno en el otro y el lento acercamiento debido a la inseguridad de ambas partes. Tweek casi podía sentir la respiración de Craig, cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe.

― ¡Dejen las mariconadas! Estoy saltando vagos de nuevo ―grito Cartman.  
― ¡¿Cómo mierda entraste aquí?! ―era bien sabido que Cartman no tenía límites y eso incluía las puertas, Craig lo sabía pero no iba permitir que hiciera lo que quisiera y si bien la casa era de Tweek este estaba petrificado.  
― Jodido sordo dije que saltare vagos, necesitamos gente para las apuestas ¡Muevan sus homosexuales traseros! ―Exigió Cartman sin un ápice de vergüenza o lógica.  
―Espera un minuto gordo ¿no te encarcelaron por eso? ―preguntó con sorna Craig, recordando que era el quinto intento y que la última vez había terminado dentro de una patrulla cortesía de Sheila Broflovski.  
― ¡Chúpame el pito marica!, esta vez me encargue de la gorda chismosa mamá de Kyle ―contesto Cartman con una extraña y ladina sonrisa para acto seguido hacer su dramática salida.

Craig suspiro pesadamente, Tweek lo observó sabiendo lo mucho que deseaba ir con Cartman. El rubio sabía perfectamente como odiaba al aún grupo de Cartman y sobre todo a este último, los evitaba como la peste excepto cuando ellos mismos se destruyen ese era uno de los pocos placeres de Craig. 

― Hey, vamos ―dijo Tweek mientras tomaba la mano de Craig para guiarlo a la salida.  
― Espera, esto… tú y yo, es más importante.  
― Lo sé, pero esto es algo que no se terminara así como así nuestro vinculo estará ahí hasta el final de nuestros días, en cambio a Cartman lo arrestan cada año y tiene una lesión importante cada dos o tres. Tal vez hoy es el día para alguno de los dos o los dos ―razono Tweek, ante la mueca sorprendida de Craig.  
― ¿Seguro?  
― Claro―afirmó Tweek.

Craig observó el temple seguro de Tweek y lo supo, Tweek entendía a Craig de la misma manera que el pelinegro a Tweek. 

Tweek sonrío y Craig no podía ser más feliz, jamás pensó en su alma gemela y entonces ahora que sabía que era Tweek entendió lo importante que era y lo satisfactorio de no estar con un desconocido, lo absurdamente afortunado que habían resultado las cosas desde que las asiáticas los emparejaron. Lo recordaba, Tweek paso de ser alguien a quien podía tolerar a su mejor amigo y ahora, genuinamente, su alma gemela.

Antes de salir por la puerta principal Craig tiro de la mano de Tweek y plantó el beso que no se pudieron dar gracias a Cartman.

―Fue muy simple ¿no? ―preguntó Craig separándose de Tweek.  
―Sí ―respondió en piloto automático Tweek, al menos el rubio no estaría pensando en eso todo el tiempo.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Tweek sin prisa y tomados de la mano como era costumbre, Craig se permitió disfrutar de la calidez de la mano de Tweek sin sentirse culpable, no más.

Al llegar al abandonado estacionamiento del aún más abandonado centro comercial ya estaba la mayoría y Cartman en posición para saltar.

―¿A qué apostaran ? ―pregunto Butters a los recién llegados.

No era extraño ver a Butters involucrado en los “negocios” de Cartman, Craig no podía entender el porqué seguía en esto, siempre terminaba mal. De verdad no entendía a Butters. Por su parte el estúpido rubio solo observaba a la pareja a través de su ridícula víscera, simulando ser un corredor de apuestas.

―Yo… Yo no―se apresuró a aclarar Tweek.  
―Oh, vamos es una gran oportunidad te lo aseguro ―intentó convencer Butters.

Tweek solo negó con la cabeza. Craig por su parte rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul. Cuando lo halló era un arrugado billete de dos dólares que le extendió a Butters.

― Apuesto a que el gordo caerá ―Craig aseguró a Butters.  
― Bien dos a que no lo lograra― confirmó Butters mientras lo anotaba.

De pronto se oyó el redoble de un tambor, Craig no daba crédito a lo absurdo que podía ser Cartman y entonces salió un anunciador. 

―Aún guardo la esperanza de que llegue una patrulla ―Craig le dijo a Tweek, este último solo soltó una risita baja.

Y entonces el gordo salto, Craig lo observo un tanto decepcionado pero Tweek estaba atónito.

― Wow, ¿Qué mierda te…? ―Craig iba preguntar a Tweek cuando Cartman cayó, el vago debajo de él apenas alcanzó a rodar antes de que cayera de facto al piso.

En el momento que cayó se escuchó un crujido seguido de los alaridos de Cartman, Craig se carcajeó mientras miraba que un hueso del brazo de Cartman se había salido de lugar, acto seguido todo mundo corrió pues aún había la posibilidad de que la ineficiente policía llegara. Craig fue arrastrado por Tweek, él quería ver un rato más retorcerse a Cartman, cuando llegaron cerca de las canchas se detuvieron Tweek estaba muy agitado.

― ¿Qué pasó allá atrás? ―preguntó Craig.  
― ¿A qué te refieres?  
― Cuando el gordo saltó ¿Por qué parecías tan sorprendido?  
― Ah, eso. Veras, mmm, vi la marca de Cartman.  
― ¿Y eso que tiene de…? Espera ¿Cómo es posible que vieras su marca?  
―Cuando él salto su camiseta se levantó y… también su lonja…  
― ¿Como?  
― Su marca está en el pliegue de su lonja ―dijo Tweek con voz muy baja.

Craig se quedó un poco estático antes de comenzar a carcajearse.

―Bueno eso es hilarante pero no entiendo que tiene de sorprendente ―dijo Craig ya recuperado de tanto reír.  
― Ya le he visto antes en otra persona.  
― ¿En serio? ¿En quién? 

Craig estaba convencido que era Heidi Turner quien seguía siendo tan perra como lo era desde que comenzó su noviazgo con Cartman. Aunque actualmente y desde hace mucho tiempo ya no lo eran. 

―Kyle.  
― Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que el jodido Kyle te mostró su marca aun sabiendo que somos novios.  
― Es lo que todos hacen, Bebe y Wendy te mostraron su marca. ―Le recordó Tweek ― Además, realmente no éramos novios. ―El rubio de nuevo empezó a estrujar su abrigo y a desviar la mirada.  
― Con respecto a Bebe y Wendy, sabes bien que ellas no son lo mismo que Kyle, mierda, entre chicos tenemos un código. No debemos apuñalarnos por la espalda.

Tweek levantó la mirada y le sonrío a Craig.

― Bien pues en realidad a mí no me mostraron nada lo vi por accidente, fue Stand quien se lo pidió a Kyle yo estaba en el baño en ese momento pero ellos… no me notaron. ― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Craig, levantando su ceja inquisitivamente.  
― Sí.  
― Ya sabía yo ese par son mas gais que nosotros y para que no te notaran estaban muy concentrados el uno en el otro.  
― Es extraño solo alcance a ver la marca de Kyle y ahora Cartman.  
― Es el destino, esto será muy divertido ―anuncio divertido el pelinegro.  
― Pensé que preferías mantenerte alejado de estas situaciones problemáticas ―recordó Tweek habiendo escuchado a Craig quejarse de ellos.  
― Yo no haré nada ―aseguró Craig ― simplemente le daré la información a Token, se lo debo.  
― Oh. ―Es todo lo que el rubio podía decir y por supuesto sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba entre Token y Cartman, este último seguía siendo la mierda de siempre para pesar de Token.  
― Pero por ahora, vamos a buscar a Butters.  
― ¿A Butters?  
― El cabrón me debe cuatro ¿recuerdas?  
― Oh, claro. ― Tweek sonrió y tomo como de costumbre la mano de Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir esto fue difícil debido a la naturaleza de la serie me fue muy complicado imaginar un entorno romántico. Me encanta South Park y el yaoi por lo que cuando se dio lo de Tweek y Craig estaba extasiada. Desde entonces quería involucrarme un poco más es el fandom y pues heme aquí, al fin lo logré.  
> De igual forma mi debilidad es la ficción de almas gemelas así que me dije ¿por qué no?  
> En fin, gracias por leer y por supuesto que la retroalimentación es bienvenida.


End file.
